1.Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical transceiver device.
2.Description of Related Art
In conventional optical communication, transmitters and receivers are separately mounted, which needs more components and thus it goes against the trend of miniturization.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical transceiver device, which can overcome the above shortcomings.